1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the utility model of a device to hold soap powder, and the like, and, more specifically, a device to hold soap powder, with a dose meter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently soap powder, and the like, such as soapies and powder detergents are sold in paperboard packages.
Even though such packages are satisfactory for their use, they bear a few inconveniences.
One of such inconveniences refers to the fact that the material used to make such packages, as already mentioned, generally paperboard, is not resistant to humidity, i.e., is not waterproof, therefore does not grant adequate protection to the powder contained therein, as such products are kept close to humid sites, such as beside the washing vat or washing machine.
Another inconvenience found on such conventional packages of powder soap lies in that they do not have a selective opening and closing cover, i.e., after the package is opened by breaking the perforated line, it is not possible to close it again, thus the contents become exposed to the effects of humidity which inevitably reached the internal portion of the package, causing the powder to form lumps.
Another inconvenience verified in such conventional packages refers to the fact that they do not bear a powder measurer or dosing device, causing waste of product when it is used for washing.